Polymers and structures including polymers are often used for applications requiring that the material or structure be durable and long-lasting. However, some applications may require that the material or structure be removed at a future time. In such circumstances, these materials and structures may prove extremely difficult to remove.
Self-consuming polymer materials have been used as solid propellants. Composite propellants consist of a rubbery binder mixed with a solid oxidizer and homogenous or double base propellants consist of a mixture of nitrocellulose and nitroglycerin. Composite propellants lack sufficient mechanical properties to be used in structural applications and double base propellants suffer from a lack of high temperature stability and mechanical properties.
However, existing propellant materials use soft polymers that lack rigidity. Applications exist for the need of a rigid, self-consuming structure, which has not been met by current technology. The development of rigid self-consuming polymers enables applications that have not been previously realized by non-rigid self-consuming polymers, such as structures consisting entirely of structural support members and fiber reinforced composite engineered shapes within which further structural or insulating properties my be imparted by use of foam; all of which are comprised of the same basic self-consuming polymer, such that entire functional static or dynamic structures can be relieved of their structural value on demand.
There is a need for systems that must maintain their mechanical integrity and functionality, but can be destroyed when appropriate. Such systems require a polymeric material that is self-consuming and with sufficient mechanical properties as needed. Examples include items of limited life or importance that can be destroyed in place should the need arise. The material can be used for temporary plugs, seals or as a thermally activated safety device.
Thus, there is a need for a polymeric composition and structure that is rigid, offers suitable mechanical properties, and is self-consuming.